


hiraeth 'verse | story plan

by catrical



Series: hiraeth 'verse [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Rough Draft, Story Planning, Team as Family, Time-line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrical/pseuds/catrical
Summary: hiraeth 'verse : 'tis a verse that i have created because i enjoy the trope where Clint Barton acts as Peter Parkers father/older brother figure.this is in no way canon compliant, as i have decided to literally rewrite the timeline.small forewarning, Laura Barton and the Barton kids, are not Clints children, but his niece and nephews while Laura is his sister.the battle of new york will happen as normal, but Ultron will happen right after that.i wont say anymore because, ya know,,, spoilers.i wont start writing the story yet, this is just planning :)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Cooper Barton & Peter Parker, Laura Barton & Peter Parker, Lila Barton & Peter Parker, Nathaniel Pietro Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: hiraeth 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977796
Kudos: 8





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter ill probably work out canonical timelines and shift them around to fit what i want.

_**Canonical Timeline:** _

**2006/2007** : Richard and Mary Parker's death. (In this 'verse it would be a sabotaged heli-carrier because we're running with the tidbit that his parents are SHIELD agents.

 **Battle of New York:** would be in 2012 right?? Peter would be 11 in this so he would be living with Ben and May.

 **Age of Ultron** _:_ happened in 2015, Peter would be 14 roundabout now so it could work. 

**Spider-man; Homecoming** : happens in 2016, this would need to be slightly changed as well.

 **Infinity War:** happens in 2018, so this would change as well. 

> _**There will be minor spoilers in the timeline below. These are my notes and meant for chapter planning and stuff. I will build the story when i actually start writing, but as i have said- this is JUST minor planning.** _

_** Shifted Timeline: ** _

**2006/2007:** Richard and Mary Parkers death.

 **Battle of New York:** early 2012

 **Age of Ultron:** 2014, so pretty early. Peter is 13 rn. || (May and Ben die in the Ultron attack. Clint knows this and adopted Peter. No Spidey powers yet.)

**Cue Spider bite. Peter tells Clint. Clint introduces Peter to Natasha, Spider-Mom ensues. They both train Peter in self-defense, because, ya know. Spidey-**

**SM; homecoming:** would happen without Tony Stark figuring out who Spidey is. And a lil' more back up and clean up from Clint and his tiny spider-child. 2015.

 **Infinity War:** 2016\. Things go differently. Clint and Peter live with Laura Barton and the kids. The family gets snapped, Peter doesnt but he can still feel everyone else disintegrating because of his Spidey Sense. Clint and Peter have nowhere to go so Clint still does the Mafia/Assassin route, because of that Natasha thinks Peter was also snapped. When Natasha had approached Clint, he had told Peter to hide because he didnt want his child dragged into a war he had no part in. 

The story progresses as normal, but this time Clint falls on Vormir. Natasha gets told Peter is still alive at the Barton farm so she goes to get him and has to tell him his dad is dead. The team learns aout Clints son, and he helps them recreate the Snap and Time Machine. This time the snap only lasts about 4-6 months. Peter helps fight in Endgame. 

Carol snaps, and gets extensive scarring on her arm but other than that everything is A-okay. 

Steve does *NOT* stay back in time.


	2. Protocols and Systems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are small tidbits and details, that wont necessarily make it into the story but i need them for planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! these are some details, i dont know if they include spoilers but- oh well.

_**Protocols and Systems:** _

**These are protocols dictating overrides and contingencies.**

Protocol Apollo: 

_the protocol where if CB dies it rewrites all his credentials to NR and PBP’s._

_(aka) the protocol which overrides the need for Clints credentials and switches the requirements to Natasha's and Peter's._

Protocol Helios:

_reverses Protocol: Apollo._

_(aka) switches override back to Clints._

|

Protocol Arachne:

_rewrites all of NR’s credentials to CB’s and PBP’s_

_(aka) this protocol overrides all systems that require Natasha's credentials and defaults them to Clint and Peter's._

Protocol Athena: 

_reverses Protocol: Arachne._

_(aka) resets back to Natasha's credentials._

|

Protocol Odysseus: 

_rewrites all of PBP’s credentials to NR’s and CB’s._

_(aka) overrides Peter's credentials to Natasha's and Clint's._

Protocol Odyssey: 

_reverses Protocol: Odysseus._

_(aka) switches back to Peter's credentials._

|( **Those protocols are for if they are unable to reach/contact one of those three and require an override code, this code would also be used if someone dies.** )|

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a basic roughdraft. the next chapter i will probably work on more detail and little details that i could use for one-shots and short stories. enjoy :)


End file.
